


The Void

by LeviFae836



Category: Levi Fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviFae836/pseuds/LeviFae836
Summary: I don't know





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The confusion.

 

Darnkess.

Dampness.

Cold.

There was no light to be seen at all.

Not a friendly face around.

Nothing to keep me warm.

Just... Nothing.

Were my eyes even open?

There was no way of telling. Everything was uncertain and I didn't know if I would EVER see light, or EVER feel warm and dry, with a friendly shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to. Anyone. Except myself.

I had been here for a few weeks now, and could only think these same thoughts over and over again. It was a never-ending hell, like a game that was stuck on a loop with no end. There's nobody here to stop it. Never was. And if I can't see it, then how can I stop it.

Laying, sitting, standing - or even floating here, (Only god knows, if he even exists) I let out a deep sigh and then took in a big breath.

Deep sigh.

Big breath.

Repeating it over and over again until I felt better, daydreaming about when everything would be better again.

Light. 

I didn't notice it at first, but light. Small as a pinprick, barely able to be seen, but still there.

Growing bigger and bigger, becoming even more blinding; getting closer and closer with each passing second.

Finally, everything's covered in light. But there's still... Nothing.

Brightness and darkness. Everything and nothing.

Feeling. I could move my feet. I could feel my hands. I could see.

Standing and stretching out every part of my body, I start moving forward.

Not knowing where I'm going. Not seeing anything. Just... Walking.

Objects start appearing as I walk. Only blocks. But colourful blocks of every colour.

Some flying, some on the sandy floor, others merging, others I couldn't see but just knew they were there.

I start running, hoping to see more things appear but everything just repeats itself, just one big circle.

Running out of breath, I slow down. Everything slowly starts fading out into nothingness again.

Then suddenly, a glimmer of hope. But not like the light, the exact opposite.

A massive doorway of hope right in front of me, leading to flowers... Even water!

It's not until I see the water again that I realise how thirsty I am, so I walk towards the water.

I try drinking from it but the second my hands touch it, it just... Disappears.

I try over and over again but get the exact same results each and every time.

Out of nowhere, a table appears with a glass of water on it. Finally something I can drink.

I walk up to the table and go to pick the water up but before I can, I catch a glimpse of a reflection in the water.

It looked like a demon.

I take a proper look. It's not just one demon.

It's multiple demons merging together, all indescribable and constantly changing.

Finally, they merge into one, and I can't see it properly yet. The water has multiple ripples and I can see nothing.

Then it all goes still. And in the reflection, I see... Me?

With red eyes?

Black hair?

No. This can't be me. I look different, My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Picking the glass up, I take a sip and instantly feel the smooth, cold liquid slide down my throat.

But... What's this? Where am I now? I've been transported.

I'm in a room. A black room with nothing in it, but a glass window. I look out of it. And I see my friends.

All laughing, all cheering, being happy and having fun.

I go to talk to them but... I can't move.

One walks over to me. The one that looks happiest of them all, but isn't. They're pretty, but I don't think they realise that.

But they're not just pretty. They're intelligent, they're wise, they're smart, and they deserve the best. But they don't realise that.

They say hello to me. I go to say hello and hug them but...

Again. I can't move. I can't control my own body.

Instead, I find the words "Leave me alone" exit my mouth in a cold and harsh tone.

They leave, and I am alone again.

I walk over to the water table, and look in the reflection. 

I see red eyes and black hair. The demon that I saw in the water. The one that I had thought was just a figment of my imagination. Obviously I was wrong.

The demon smirks and... Starts insulting my friends. It does everything it can to hurt their feelings, to try and break them away from not just myself, but from each other as well.

Slowly, they start fading into nothingness. I'm alone. Well, not completely.

It's just me and the demon.


	2. Chapter Two: The Demon, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

The demon.

It's been a few weeks since the last confrontation.

After they scared my friends away, they just... Left.

They left me alone, with no one to talk to but myself, again.

But now my friends are back, so is the demon.

It's trying to take my friends away from me again.

I don't know how to fight it, it just keeps getting stronger.

But something about this seems... Familiar. Like I've dealt with this kind of thing before.

It hurts to think. It hurts to remember.

And it's taking all my strength to not let the demon win.

This time, my friends aren't together. They're sat at home, just doing things to get on with their own lives.

This seems to make the demon jealous?

Is it because they have each other?

Is it because they seem to have their own lives that they can get on with without a problem?

Or is it because... It's lonely?

The demon grows weaker now. But so do I. For now, we rest.


	3. Chapter 3: The loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

The loneliness.

Oh, the loneliness.

I never thought it would come back.

I had the demon for a few months, it would come and go randomly, and every time I tried to force it to leave it just got stronger.

So I learned to cope with it.

I learned to live with it.

We got along well, we started getting pretty close.

If it wasn't such a burden, I would even say that we even became friends.

But recent events told me that that was entirely untrue.

It could never be true.

The demon was a demon, and I was just... me.

I honestly thought that we were getting close.

And then it just left.

I'm not a stranger to people coming into my life and then leaving it just like that.

It's happened plenty of times.

But it never gets any easier, for me at least. 

I thought that we'd become friends, because if I couldn't get rid of it then I might as well befriend it.

But then it left like everyone else,

It just fucking left. No reasons, no explanations, no goodbye, nothing.

And I was left holding onto what I thought was a little friendship.

I was left holding onto what could have been family.

And then I was left picking up the pieces. 

I was left looking at my heart on the ground again, and wondering if I would ever have the strength to pick it up and put it back together again.

I was left wondering if I could endure any more cuts from the jagged pieces of the broken heart, because my hands were still cut and scarred from the last time I had to pick it up.

I never thought that I'd be left alone again, and especially not suddenly.

When my heart shattered, it felt like a million daggers being thrown into it.

It cut my body open until it fell onto the floor.

And my brain become numb, like when you put your hands into a freezer for too long and then you can't feel anything again.

I was in agony, and never thought that the pain would ever end.


End file.
